We're The Kids of The Year 3000
by JustLili
Summary: Elzey-Beta, 15 now, born in 2985, has traveled in the past so many times. But, how's it gonna be, when she will travel to the year 2007, and find out those 3 boys who spoke about the year 3000? Thanks to 2DamnFresh for the idea
1. Chapter 1

We're the kids of the future year 3000

**We're the kids of the future year 3000**

**Summary:** Elzey-Beta, 15 now, born in 2985, has traveled in the past so many times. But, how's it gonna be, when she will travel to the year 2007, and find out those 3 boys who spoke about the year 3000? (Thanks to 2DamnFresh for the idea)

**Story, chapter 1: Look at those guys…**

Elzey-Beta Jaywhy, also known as EB JY, or Elizabetha Jaye, was reading in her floating bedroom. She was wearing the new platinum Abeecrumbaye (the new Abercrombie) dress. It was heavy, but really cool. She was wearing gold flats, and she dyed her hair in a cool silver-blonde color. She was on the viphone (cellphones, you see the person you're talking to in a virtual version) with her boyfriend.

"No way! You've been to the year 2456? Awesome! It must be like… really old!" She said.

"Yes, people were wearing platinum bathing suit!!" Laughed her boyfriend, N WX, also known as Nate Double-uex.

"Are you kidding me?! Platinum bathing suit?!"

"Yes! I don't know how they did to swim in the air with that! Ckekzy (an undefined cloth) is way lighter!"

"Yes…"

EB hated when her boyfriend was going to an older place than where she went.

"Well, I…" She said

"You…?" Said again N.

"I'm going to the year… 2007!"

She heard her boyfriend chocking.

"The year 2007?!"

"Yeah… What, you didn't go there? Oh my gosh, I thought you would. People say it's wonderful."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Okay, tell me why."

"First of all, it's too old and they don't even live under water. Then, they don't have; floating bedrooms, automatic bathrooms and kitchens, platinum, gold and silver clothes, viphones, planycars (flying cars), aritsun (artificial sun)… So if it's a rainy day, you'll have to wear those weird… how's it again? Umby… Umbe… Ah, umbrellas!" Shouted out N.

"Who cares? It might be fun!"

"Yeah, really fun. You'll have to pay like 3 million Dazcox (dollars) for one week!"

"Who cares? I have enough paper in my money machine. It can create around 10 million boxes!"

"I don't want you to go there."

EB hung up. In the year 3000, it means that you break up.

Who is he to be that jealous?

Yes, EB realizes that she's been a little jealous too, but she didn't order her boyfriend not to go in the year 2456!

She was decided: she will go to the year 2007, even though she had to fight for it.

3 weeks later

EB went to her money machine.

She selected: "6 million Dazcox".

She wanted to spend 2 weeks in the year 2007.

She took her money and went to the Timeport (airport, thanks to 2DamnFresh for the idea).

She bought her ticket, and waited for the Time Machine to come.

Five minutes later, she was into it.

2 minutes later

She is in the year 2007.

The first thing she thought? "Wow!"

Yeah, everything is so different.

But it's cool, though.

She can see beyond the buildings, something rare in the year 3000.

She walked down the Time Machine, hidden in a "car", so people who live in this year don't see people from the future.

She wasn't under water anymore, she felt weird.

What's a car? EB heard it's the planycar's ancestor.

She and everyone had to wear old clothes, clothes from the year 2007.

She put on a "skinny jean", it's like platinum tights, but the cloth is way different. She put on a long T-Shirt, in a weird cloth. N was right, they have weird clothes...

"Do they have platinum, silver or gold clothes, here?" Asked EB to the Time Machine's driver.

"No. Only cotton, it's Cotflower's ancestor." Replied the driver.

"Okay, thanks."

"Well, they have tons of other cloths, but it's almost the same as cotton." Added the driver.

"Okay."

EB put on cute white leather flats. She likes it.

"Beware, lady. Here, this could be like the jungle, for you." Stated the driver.

EB weirdly glanced at him.

She thought he might be right.

"And here, your name is… Elizabetha Jaye." Added the driver.

EB thought it was weird.

Let's call her Elizabetha, for now.

She got away from the place she came from, and walked down a big street with a lot of cars.

She was walking on the sidewalk, but she thought it would be much more funny to be in the middle of all of those cars.

"Hey!! Get out of here! You're going to be on a car crash!"

Shouted a boy.

She look at him, weirdly. He's got brown hair. This is something so weird!

But realizing that she was disturbing all of these cars, she went back on the sidewalk.

The boy that shouted joined her, and held out his hand.

Elizabetha didn't understand why he did this.

She looked at his hand.

"Yeah, I think your hand is okay." She stated.

The boy seemed confused.

"Um… you have to shake my hand, now…" He said.

Elizabetha didn't understand, again.

She took the boy's hand and shook it.

Not as you have to shake someone's hand, but as you shake a Milk Shake.

"Um, where are you from?" Asked the boy.

"I'm from Guzzbaah'a. And you?"

The boy's eyes became as big as two soccer balls.

"Where is that?"

"Um…" She looked at her GPS. "Right here."

"Here? Sorry, but we're in Los Angeles."

The girl realized that she was in the past, and til 2381, there was no big change. After that, everything changed. The earth drowned under water, the cities changed their names, and so did the countries…

"Oh, yeah, I see, I'm sorry. Til 2381, there's not gonna be a big change. But after that, everything will change." She looked up at the blue sky. "What a wonderful thing!"

"Yeah… that is the sky…" Said the boy.

"Yeah, but in 2381, it will disappear. Anyway, we won't see it anymore."

The boy looked afraid.

"Are you okay?"

The girl smiled.

"I'm doing fine!"

"Okay, come home with me, we will take care of you."

"Okay!"

The girl followed the little boy.

Then they arrived in front of a big, big house.

Weird, thought Elizabetha.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Elzey-Beta, 15 now, born in 2985, has traveled in the past so many times

**Summary:** Elzey-Beta, 15 now, born in 2985, has traveled in the past so many times. But, how's it gonna be, when she will travel to the year 2007, and find out those 3 boys who spoke about the year 3000? (Thanks to 2DamnFresh for the idea)

**Story, chapter 2: Your… national anthem?**

Elizabetha and the little boy enter the house.

"Hey mommy?" Shouted the little boy.

"Yes, Frankie?" Said a voice somewhere upstairs.

"I'm with a big girl. She is sick, I think." Said Frankie.

Elizabetha was confused.

"No, I'm not… Frankie." She said.

Frankie looked at the girl.

"Well, you're from somewhere weird."

As the little boy's mother came downstairs, he ran into her arms.

"Hey little boy! How are you?" Asked his mother.

"Fine. But the big girl kinda scares me."

The mother looked at Elizabeth.

"Excuse my son, he's a little bit afraid of strangers."

The woman smiled.

"It's okay. So, I'm here for two weeks, and then I'll go back to… my hometown."

"Oh, that's great. Where's your hometown?" Asked the woman.

"It is…" Elizabetha didn't want to scare them. She just realized that people here (or should I say now?) didn't know about traveling in the time. "Far away, in Canada, it's called… Goose Bay."

The woman gently laughed.

"I know Goose Bay. I went there. It's a really nice place! So what's your name?"

"Elizabetha…" She didn't remember her last name from 2007, so she just said: "Elizabetha Jonas."

You wonder why she said that?

Because she had the letter "J" in her last name,

And the Jonas Brothers were one of her favorite bands.

But she got a little scared when the little boy and the woman looked at her with big, big eyes.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Elizabetha.

"Well, I didn't know your last name was Jonas! It's just like us!"

"Uh, that is funny! Do you know the Jonas Brothers? They were really famous a long time ago!"

The little Frankie choked.

"Are you okay?" Asked Elizabetha.

"My brothers are still really famous, silly!" Shouted the little boy.

"Oh, Frankie, she's from Canada, maybe she didn't know, don't say she's silly!"

Elizabetha turned blue.

In the year 3000, it means you're REALLY surprised…

She tried to hide but the woman and the boy squealed at the same time, at the view of the blue girl.

She had to tell them…

"In fact… I'm not from Goose Bay… I've been lucky to pick something stupid that existed… I'm from Guzzbaah'a, the future Los Angeles… From the year 3000… I'm your son Joe's great-great-great-granddaughter's best friend…" She said as she lost her blue skin. "I'm really sorry if it is shocking."

The woman headed to the kitchen, took a glass of water and sat down. Her eyes were empty.

"Are you crazy, Elizabetha?" She asked.

"No! I'm not! I'm total…"

She stopped talking as her eyes caught a boy, shirtless, coming in the kitchen, having some water. She thought he was so hot.

This guy looked really surprised, as he saw his mom.

"Mom? Are you okay? What is going on?"

The woman aimed Elizabetha with her finger.

As the boy saw the girl, he smirked.

"Hey, cutie." He said.

Now, the nightmare's coming; Elizabetha's whole skin turned red. Not this red color you can see in people's cheeks in the past, but red like cinnamon candies. By the way; it means you're embarrassed.

The boy suddenly totally stopped moving, his eyes on the girl from the future.

"Hey, I'm your great-great-great-granddaughter's best friend… I know it sounds REALLY weird, but you have to trust me… I'm from the year 3000…" She tried to state.

The boy, who is apparently Joe, rubbed his head.

"You know, it's cool trying to be funny, but this song wasn't ours. I mean we didn't write it." He said.

Elizabetha knew this.

She got back her natural skin.

"I know. But I'm nevertheless your great-great-great-granddaughter's best friend. I… Please, could I stay over, I'm here for 2 weeks… Maybe you can say that I'm crazy, I'm sick, I'm someone who escaped from… how do you call this again? Hospiss… no… Hopsit…"

Joe gently smiled.

"Hospital." He said.

The girl looked at him, and she turned purple; she is sad.

Then she just started cyring.

"Hey, I'm sorry, we're just not used to have girls from the future in our house!" Laughed Joe as he embraced Elizabetha.

She couldn't stop cyring.

The woman got up and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm less used to those kind of thing than Joe, so that is why I asked you if you were crazy… But, sure, you can stay." She said.

Elizabetha couldn't stop crying, but she could speak.

"Thanks so much… I… I… you know… I think it's harder… For someone from… The future to… be in the past… than you being in the future…" She finally said.

Joe smiled.

"And, mom, I'm not an extraterrestrial!" He added, acting like he was sad.

Everyone started laughing, and Elizabetha got back her natural skin, for the third time.


	3. PLEASE READ!

Hey

Hey!

Sorry guys it takes so long, but I got a lot of work lately,

I've had a dance show (I do about 15 or 16 hours of dancing lessons per week), I have all the big exams, from June 9th to 13th I'm going to Paris with school (that means no computer for 5 days) and then I got two days of school and then I'm finally done! So I guess I'll be writing the next chapter around June 17th to June 25th, but on June 26th or 27th or a few days later, I'm going to Quebec, Canada (I live in switzerland so it's pretty far away) and I might not update for a while when I'll be there, cuz I'll be on vacation, having fun with my family and yeah, I guess I might not update a lot, but I'll try my best.

And sorry again cuz it took so long and you're not gonna read the next chapter until about June 17th… So sorry guys…

Lovee and sorry again … I feel bad for you :(


End file.
